A Summoner's Duty
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: I'm just a girl. I play Summoner's War, I have my monsters living with me, I rage over bad runes. Life always wants to throw curve balls at me, though, despite me just wanting to play my video games and live an average life. Avengers, glitches and more - I hate it all but I'll live with it, and by god, I'll end up stronger than before.
1. In The Morning

_I'm baaaack! I'm here with a Summoner's War story I've been writing and posting on the SW subreddit and I figured why not post it here? Everything has been written as the original version. This was also called Daily Summoner Quests before chapter 7. Will be doing a mass-posting (Get all the chapters out today!) and when I'm done they'll come regularly as I write them!_

 _Hullo everyone. I'm here with a fluffy thing for you all. Let's just get all this out now:_

 _No, I haven't abandoned Amputation Magic._

 _Yes, I got inspiration for this from that SW Rift of Worlds commercial, where the two people start doing a battle in real life when suddenly the rift dragon appears and they team up. The inspiration came from the beginning of the extended cut version, where the two are waking up in the morning with their monsters, all that. I wondered what life would be like with a bunch of your monsters tagging along and decided to make a "daily life of –" thing._

 _Yes, this takes place in the same universe in the commercial where the monsters are in real life._

 _Yes, any monsters that don't show up in Amputation Magic as of today, excluding Lushen, I don't own. Also the exception of Su because she's my fifth monster ever and will be given a somewhat major role in chapter three._

 _Yes, I'm Summoner in Amputation Magic._

 _Yes, my real name is Sara._

 _Yes, in this universe, the monsters know my name._

 _Yes, in this universe, Frigate's an alcoholic._

 _No, in this universe, I only have one Lushen._

 _Now that we've got all THAT out, this one was actually really fun to write! I found myself completely losing it after rereading some of my favorite parts and I hope you laugh, too! I wanted to make this just a one-shot, but it got so long that I just said "screw it" and decided I'd make this a multi-chapter thing! Let's hope that Amputation Magic doesn't get abandoned in my "Stories" folder._

 _There's only two headcanons for this universe: Everyone on Earth is legally required to play Summoner's War and have monsters of their choice live with them (no limits), and the monsters can talk and have their own personality, which is different like it would for humans, even if the person has two of the same monster living with them._

* * *

"WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP." Orion screamed in my ear, over and over again. A low growl came from the back of my throat as I was woken up, ready to punish whoever yanked me out of Castle Esme Resort. I saw Orion staring in my face and sighed, letting my eyes glance over to the clock. "5:30 A.M.", it said, in bright red. I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"Orion, we talked about this. It's not. Even. Daytime." I half-scolded half-slurred. It was hard to speak when you were barely awake.

"I don't CARE, it's go time!" Orion shrieked. Su woke up from the other side of the room. Angrily mumbling, she leaned over her bed, grabbed a shoe and chucked it at him. It hit him square in the head. When he turned around, she threw the other shoe at him, this time in the face.

"If you're going to be that loud, at least wake up the others so we can all get together into the kitchen for breakfast before noon." She huffed. I smiled. Su was like me in many ways.

"Ugh, fine, but YOU gotta help me wake up Lushen." Orion stuck his tongue out at the woman.

"If I do I will never hear the end of it, through pranks." Su crossed her arms.

"GUYS." I sharply scolded. They stopped and turned to me.

"No fighting when I'm trying to sleep." Before they opened their mouths, I continued.

"Orion has to wake up Lushen because I'm irked." I could practically hear Orion roll his eyes. No one wanted to wake up the one heavy sleeper who gets back at people through horrible pranks. The debate on who would have to that morning frequently resulted in fights.

After some bleary-eyed attempts to get everyone up before 6 A.M. (and thankfully succeeding), we all gathered around in the dining room – rather, everyone else except Lapis and I gathered around. The two of us were in the next-room kitchen, actually.

"Sara this is ridiculous." She scowled, pointing at the coffee machine. I was too tired for this.

"I get it, Lapis. You and the coffee machine are in love, you need coffee to survive the first few hours of the morning, but today, you're getting cocoa." I was hunched down, the fridge door propped open and leaning against my shoulder, as I frantically searched for blueberries. I already knew that, if I asked, everyone would want pancakes for breakfast, so I didn't bother.

"Yeah, it _does_ seem like you're just using coffee as a crutch." Chasun mumbled, her voice muffled, due to her arms crossed and on the table, her head rested on the wood in the gap between her arms and her body, like naptime in kindergarten. A mug of tea was in front of her, the steam curling and dissolving into nothing in the air.

"Mmm." Her younger sister, Yeonhong, hummed, not really paying attention to her surroundings. Her knees were tucked up under her chin and her heels rested on the edge of her chair. A spiral sketchbook rested on her legs, a pencil firmly held in her right hand as she shaded a certain spot in her drawing. She was a gifted artist, even at 14.

"You're unusually quiet today, Yeon." I noted as I finally found the blueberries I was looking for. I turned to look at her as I closed the refrigerator door and stood up.

"I bet she's drawing _ship art_ again _._ " Orion threw the basketball he was bouncing about into the hoop I had installed on the wall earlier that week. I sighed and started making my pancake batter.

"I'm not even surprised, anymore. I just wonder who the unlucky victims are this time." I didn't even have to look at the bowl as I mixed my flour and milk. Lapis finally gave up, realizing she couldn't argue her way into making coffee, and got out the jar of cocoa powder.

"…not shipping…" Yeonhong managed to say through her concentration. I replied back that if she wasn't she would say what she was drawing.

"I'll find out!" Lushen piped up. Before anyone could tell him not to, he appeared behind Yeonhong for just a second before returning to his chair.

"I'm betting Tony and Colin." Lapis shouted, watching her mug turn in the microwave over and over again.

"Nope! It's Captain America and the Winter Soldier!" Yeonhong slammed her sketchbook down onto her spot on the table. I looked at my pancake batter with a disappointed and disgusted look.

"If he were real, Captain America would be insulted." I told her as I laid the whisk into the sink. Yeonhong jumped up in rage.

"OH YEAH? WELL SPIDERMAN ATE THE NINJA TURTLES!" Chasun raised her hand in the air.

"Actually, it was the Power Rangers, Yeon. They took the Triforce and then Mario got mad and then the Power Rangers ate the Ninja Turtles and then used the leftover shells to be thrown at Mario, who then promptly summoned a five star Darth Vader who he awakened into Kylo Ren and then used it in a real-time arena battle. The Power Rangers won, though, because they banned the one monster Mario used, AKA Kylo Ren." I leaned over to the doorframe that connected the kitchen to the dining room just to look at Chasun in horror.

"…Are you OK?" Chasun let her arm drop.

"It would be better if you directed that question to ol' Friggy over there." I looked over, and surely enough, Frigate was slumped on his chair, head tilted up towards the ceiling, a hand on his forehead.

"How 'ya feeling, buddy?" I asked.

"…Hungover." He managed to groan out.

"I can understand why. It's never to a good idea to try and play the Xbox 360's _Alone in the Dark_ in one sitting while drinking to keep yourself awake. Hell, it's a bad idea to play it in general and a bad idea to drink." I shrugged, pulling out my pan and putting it onto the stovetop, turning up the heat.

"…don't really care, got to drink." Frigate said, barely loud enough to hear because that would ruin his head even more than it already hurt.

"Drinking's bad for you, Frigate. Remember? I wrote a haiku about it and everything?" I was just watching Frigate as I made the pancakes. I didn't even need to look at what I was doing, I was just that good.

"Ah yes, how could we forget such wonderful rhymes such as 'A beer on your face, you drink it to numb the pain, but it makes you rot?'" He retorted back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I sighed. I was pretty much the only one who could write a haiku; much less understand its rules. I decided it was worth it to talk about the rules again and started.

"Frigate, a haiku is a Japanese poem. It's not meant to rhyme, but instead have the first line be five syllables, the second line seven, and then the third line another five syllables." I don't even know why I attempted to reason with him; when Frigate was hungover all he would do was butt heads with _everyone._ I went back to making pancakes, stopping once more when I heard the all-too-familiar cracking of a can.

"Frigate. You just got back from some serious drinking. You need to chill out with the beer for, like, forever." I reprimanded.

"Sara, you can't have a hangover if you don't stop drinking." Was his line of logic in between huge swigs of beer.

"And by that same token, you can't have a hangover if you don't drink." Satisfied with my imaginary microphone-drop, I was done talking unless I needed to intervene. This allowed me to eavesdrop on Yeonhong as she composed herself and started actually being able to talk again.

"Orion? You got a basketball you don't need?" Yeonhong asked. Orion stopped for a moment to turn his ball around to look at her.

"…No."

"I just need it for a moment."

"No. You can't have it."

"But I need it."

"Life or death situation?"

"Yes."

"No it's not."

"Just give it to me."

"No!" Orion jerked away as Yeonhong stood up. It wasn't nearly enough to stop her, though. I guess that's what happens when you're mad. I later learned that she jumped past him, grabbed the ball and threw it at Lushen's face. It hit him on the forehead, bounced off and towards the wall, bounced off the wall, changed direction, and hit Su in the face, which caused the entire table to erupt into "ohhh"s and laughter. Just a typical morning in my house.

"Guys! Calm down! I'm trying to make pancakes! Do you want me to freaking burn the food you're going to eat later?!" I was really irritated at this point. I will say it again: It's 6 in the morning on a Saturday, Frigate is drinking again after a terrible hangover, Yeonhong is shipping Captain America and the Winter Soldier of all people, and Lushen and Su just got hit in the face with the same basketball. Wouldn't you be irritated at this point?

"Calm down, Sara, it's just flour, milk and blueberries! You're getting _berry_ mad over some pancakes!" I groaned at Lushen's horrible pun.

A few minutes later, the table had quieted down, nearly everyone was sitting down, and the pancakes were out on the table, and I was left with no pancakes because I was out of milk. After debating if I wanted to eat the most likely stale bagels tucked in a far away corner in the fridge that probably leads to a portal that sucks everything that's breakfast-related into Narnia or something, I eventually said "screw it" and decided to have some leftover chicken alfredo from last night. After all, there's no bad time to have chicken alfredo as a meal.

"Now then, we've got a whole two days of free time before Platy has to go back to work at the buffet, and before we have to go back to having a boring life!" Orion pushed away his plate. I looked up from my now empty plate that once held chicken alfredo, and saw that he had picked out all the blueberries from his pancakes.

"Orion, I may be your Summoner, but I'm no one's mom, so I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are *not* leaving this table until you finish your plate." Orion suddenly flounced down on his ball, arms crossed and lower lip stuck out.

"I'll eat the blueberries when we figure out what to do today." I sighed and just gave in and told my plans.

"I was hoping we can do shopping today, honestly." A collective groan came out of everyone sitting at the table (including Frigate, because someone took his beer away and the headache was killing him.)

"Sorry, guys. Summoner always wins if she dislikes other options." I stood up, clearing everyone but Orion's dishes.

"But we don't wanna!" Orion shouted.

"And I reserved a spot as a guest for the next episode of *Drunk Gaming with Frigate.*" Yeonhong, who had been drawing for the past ten minutes, chimed in.

"And I'm honestly too hungover to even move from this chair." Frigate managed to slur out. If there was one thing I was glad about, it was that his hangover meant he couldn't do any videos for his YouTube channel anytime soon. Basically, when Frigate gets his hands on a camera, controller, games and a bunch of beer cans, it's impressive when he doesn't destroy at least a hundred dollars worth of stuff that day.

"Look, I know you don't want to, but we have to, Orion. If it makes you feel any better, you can all buy a maximum of ten things, as long as it's under a hundred dollars, and _no alcohol._ I have my back turned to you, but I'm looking at you, Frigate." All of a sudden, everyone seemed more willing to go. I smiled slightly. I knew what had to be said to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, just let me finish cleaning the dishes and we'll go."


	2. Shopping Shenanigans

_Thank you all for reading the book that was the Chapter 1. Also, I'm naming each chapter now. You'll be able to find out the names of each of them when I post the links for the previous chapters. Also, I wonder how many people are going to find the ProJared reference in this chapter._

 _NOW WHO'S READY TO SEE WHAT CHAOS LUSHEN CAN GET INTO THIS TIME – I mean go shopping and funny stuff will happen._

* * *

"Alright, to Wal-Mart we goooo~" I smiled as I stepped out the house. I lived in a suburban area, but we were fairly close to the city. It was close enough that a ten minute walk would be all we needed to get to the city.

" _I_ was thinking that we could go to the mall." Chasun huffed, stepping out after me. I didn't care that she had a small, rectangular piece of red plastic in her pocket, otherwise known as her DSi. She had been bugging me to get a 3DS for her for the past month, but I was going to be the first one in my house to get the 3DS.

"Chasun, I'd love to, but Wal-Mart's cheap. Go discuss how unfair I am with your sister, OK?" I had my bag slung across my shoulder, my Mortal Kombat shirt on; I was ready for a good day. It was a warm, cloudy day outside as I took in my surroundings.

"Chasun has a point, though." Orion complained, rolling outside with his ball. He was still upset about the fact that we were going to go shopping, much less at Wal-Mart.

"At the mall, there are all sorts of places we could go to! We could go to the arcade, the pizzeria, and there are _tons_ of candy vending machines –"

"I hear chocolate has alcohol in it…" Frigate cut in, swaying with every step. It was a really bad headache, apparently.

" _And_ there are movie theaters that are probably still showing either _The Winter Soldier_ or _Civil War_!" Chasun joined in.

"But what do we have at Wal-Mart? A SubWay. And you _know_ that SubWay and I have bad blood." Orion still blamed SubWay for the day he made his favorite ball explode. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was Lushen that tripped him and made it explode.

"Orion, I know you want to do something else, but if you guys behave for once, maybe I'll consider going to the mall." Orion said nothing and just continued to roll forward.

"Ugh, come on then, let's go." Chasun said. With everyone around me, we were off to the city.

Despite what I intended, it was not a pleasant walk. I had to tell Yeonhong to put away her sketchpad at least three times, as she was walking while drawing. As much as I disliked her shipping literally anything and everything, I did _not_ want to put up with the fallout of what would happen if Yeonhong tripped and destroyed her sketchpad.

What was worse was, five minutes into the walk, Lushen started discussing _Alone in the Dark_ with Frigate. He told the Joker about what little of the game he remembered, which was the fire mechanism.

"I remember how," He mused, "with the tank controls, I would put the dead body into a flame and try to un-grab it, only to pull it out again." Lushen somehow found this hilarious, and decided the best course of action was to replace some of the words in the Hokey Pokey song so it was about attempting to burn a body, and sing it, over and over again.

" _Ya put the dead body in, ya pull the dead body out, ya put the dead body in, and ya burn it all about!_ " He sang at the top of his lungs. To say that I wanted to murder him by the third time was an understatement.

"Lushen, I mean this in the kindest way possible, but I hate you." Words could not describe the gigantic frown on my face. He only found it even more hilarious.

"Aw, whazzamattah with a classic song?" He shouted from the back of the group.

"The matter with it is that you're annoying, and as your Summoner, I would kindly appreciate it if you were to shut up for once in your lifetime. It's difficult, I know." With the city another five minutes away, five minutes that I knew I couldn't handle, I finally turned off my filters and just started shouting swears. _Lots_ of swears. It only took around ten of my worst to shut him up. With him finally done annoying all of us, I was able to walk in peace without murdering anyone. I had a violent streak and I was working to keep it under control.

I was honestly expecting the city to be more crowded than it was, especially on a Saturday. Don't get me wrong, there were a few people and their monsters milling about. What I do mean was that there were so few I can describe who had what monsters, such as a young man, who looked like he just got out of high school, entering the café with his Veromos by his side, or a young mother and her daughter walking in our opposite direction, the mother having a Ritesh and the girl Elucia.

"'s a nice day out in the city." Yeonhong mumbled. She took this as her cue to open her sketchpad up and flip to a new page to start drawing. I told her again to put it down and that I wasn't going to ask her another time. She grumbled, but did put it away.

"Now then, Wal-Mart's over to the right, and I swear, if any of you get separated from me like last time before we get inside, I'm just going to leave you there. I am not going after you." Orion opened his mouth. I cut him off.

"I mean it." With that, I was off once more. He was not pleased.

Guys, when I write this, just know that I tried – I _really_ tried – to make sure that everyone didn't try to ruin the experience, but I failed. I'm just a 16 year old Summoner girl who never wants to be a mom; I can't take care of ten monsters at once without screwing up every now and then!

As soon as we entered, they scattered. I groaned. I had already given up trying to keep them in order, so I just grabbed my shopping cart and began to walk. It moved only slightly better than the main character in a survival horror game, but I was going to take it anyway, because I had no other option. Everyone before us had ransacked the baskets, so all that was left were a bunch of slow, heavy shopping carts.

I only had five minutes to grab a couple of soda bottles before the first incident occurred. Yeonhong was laughing at something, along with the sound of metal hitting the tiled floor, as if they were footsteps. I know I woke up over an hour ago, but I was still too tired for this. Mumbling to myself, I attempted to turn my cart around to the next aisle, where the noises were coming from.

There were many things I was expecting Yeonhong to be laughing at. However, I was not expecting the thing to be Lushen with two cans of Red Bull taped to the heels of his shoes. I am not joking when I say that.

"…" I was literally speechless. I know Lushen's an inventor, but that was probably the most ridiculous thing he had ever "invented" He noticed me, though, and turned to me, his characteristic grin on his face.

"Sara, don't you find it ridiculous that only _women_ are allowed to wear high heels? Well I present to you: High heels for men!" He announced.

"10 out of 10; would buy if I'm not already female." Yeonhong agreed, giving me a thumbs-up.

"…Lushen, you taped those onto your shoes, no one's going to want to drink that, you're buying it. And it counts as two of the things I'm allowing you to buy." I rested my elbows onto the shopping cart handle and buried my face in my hands. Lushen thought it was hilarious, as always.

"Lushen, I'm sick of this. Now take the Red Bull cans off." He finally got that I was serious and his grin dissolved. He slightly drooped his head and got to work on un-taping the cans.

"Thank you." I grabbed the cart and I turned to another aisle, just hoping that that would be the only thing that happened. I was wrong, as always. I timed it, and it was only twenty minutes later. By this time, I had all of the things that I needed. I decided I would spoil myself and get myself some Fig Newtons. Of course, I was going to share it, who do you take me as, someone greedy?

Down the cookies and chips aisle I went, trying to peer over the shelves to find any of my monsters. I had already prevented Frigate from buying any more beer, along with the Red Bull shoes incident. I knew Yeonhong was obviously hanging out at the art supply store, the ten things that she would buy would all be sketchbooks, each of which she was probably going to fill up within the week.

Fig Newtons in the cart, I wheeled it to the checkout aisle, paying for and bagging what little items I needed. With that, I put my shopping cart away, grabbed the bag and started looking for my monsters.

I got to the fruit aisle before I found the first two. I saw Chasun and Lushen standing over the apple stand, Lushen speaking to her. I only got "I double-dog-Drunken Master dare you!" before she started kicking the stand. With every kick, it vibrated and become more unstable.

"Chasun! Stop!" I shouted, but it was too late. With a final kick, she had accidentally started something she couldn't stop. The apples shook and started rolling. Chasun's hands flew to her mouth at the realization at what she had just done.

The first one hit the ground, then two started rolling, and before I knew it, they were all falling, almost in slow motion, towards a Mav, who had tripped on his own feet trying to run away. I knew what I had to do. As I abandoned my bag for a moment and dived towards the Mav, I heard a series of short sentences flow through my brain:

 _I'm not like other girls._

 _My makeup sometimes isn't perfect._

 _I don't always style my hair._

 _I have a metal arm._

 _HYDRA brainwashed me and used me as a weapon for 70 years._

 _I'm not even a girl._

 _I'm Bucky Barnes._

 _Someone help me._

My ribs made contact with the ground, my arms tightly wrapped around the penguin as I skidded across the floor. The apples hitting the ground sounded like a hurricane beating against the window. _Good job, Lushen._ I thought to myself as I let go of the Mav and stood up. _You almost killed a Mav and now we have to pay for all these bruised apples that we're not even going to eat or use in desserts. You ruin everything._

"Ugh, finally." By the time I walked into the door, I wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a nap before continuing my day. It was only 1 P.M. and I was just ready to sleep. Chloe looked up from her phone and saw my tired expression, giving me a gentle smile.

"How was it?" She asked. I told her of all the things I'd seen them do. She looked sympathetic.

"Please tell Orion that he has a very important letter, by the way." I hadn't heard of anything Orion had been doing that would require an important letter. I sincerely hoped that it wasn't anything bad. Orion quickly rolled through the door upon hearing he had mail.

"'Scuse me, coming through, need to open my important letter!" He shouted over his shoulder. Once in the living room and seeing the letter on the table, he sat down on his ball and started ripping the envelope open; scanning the words in the letter at a mile a minute. His eyes widened, and he freaked out.

"OH MY ARTAMIEL'S SWORD IT HAPPENED! I GOT ACCEPTED!" He started yelling. I reluctantly asked what he got accepted into.

"THE AVENGERS, SARA! THE AVENGERS!"

"Wait WHAT?!" I shouted. "Since when did you sign up for the _Avengers_?!"

"If Captain America and Winter Soldier are a thing, I will finally die in peace." Yeonhong walked through the door. "Please tell me if they're a thing, Orion. Please. Do it for the light Sky Dancer."

"THEY WANT YOU AND ME BY TOMORROW!" With shouts of joy, he dropped the letter and started rolling to his room. Reddit, I know it's wrong to snoop, especially on your water Brownie Magician, but I had to see it for myself, so I picked up the letter and read it myself.

"Wait! Orion!" I ran after him. "They also want Yeon and Lushen!"


	3. Airplane Adventures

_If you've been noticing way too many Avengers references in my stories (I mean I am making a thing where three of my characters are accepted at the Avengers) I apologize for that. I just got back from rewatching The Winter Soldier and Civil War and those two movies are my second and third favorite, just under Doctor Strange._

 _For the two, maybe three people who are going to ask, in this universe, it's Chasun and Lushen. Not Charlotte and Lushen. Sorry guyyyyys._

 _Did you guys know that Yeon's personality was actually based off of a girl I once knew? There were a lot of differences, such as the girl was actually a shoddy artist and only shipped one ship, but she was frighteningly passionate about her ship. Her rants were a thing of beauty._

* * *

"Are you alright, Yeonhong?" Chloe calmly asked. Yeonhong had been vibrating nonstop in her seat for the past five minutes. I looked up from my tablet, where I was typing up my latest fanfiction, and sighed.

"Chloe, Yeon's joining Orion and Lushen and becoming part of the Avengers with them. And what fandom does her latest ship belong to…?" Chloe lit up for a moment, about to answer, before she realized the answer and her face fell.

"Exactly." Orion wasn't the least bit tired. The last 24 hours for him had been a constant, nonstop barrage of questions. I could remember quite a few of them. _How did you even manage to gain the trust of Captain America enough to even get a chance in the Avengers? How do you even know the Avengers? IS STUCKY A THING?!_ That last bit was obviously from Yeonhong.

"Yunno, I'm convinced that this is all a very weird dream." Chasun stared at her reflection in her cup of tea. "There is just no way that my _sister_ got into the Avengers but not me. I mean, I'm Chasun. The number one healer in Summoner's War."

"Maybe it's because you're allergic to mountains." Yeonhong had been drawing nonstop all morning. Lushen let out a laugh and threw his arm around Chasun's shoulder.

"Ah, don'tcha worry, sweetkins, I'll be sure to send lotsa selfies!" Chasun blushed, red spreading across her face. She was silent for a moment before finally speaking up.

"…Just make sure to video chat every once in a while. As weird as it may seem, I'm actually going to miss your voices." Lushen promised that he would before letting go.

"Do I smell a romance developing." Yeonhong actually looked up from her sketchbook, eyes wide. "DO I SMELL A ROMANCE BETWEEN MY SISTER CHASUN AND LUSHEN."

" _No!_ " Chasun instantly snapped.

"Yes!" Lushen cut her off to be funny. I could see in his eyes that he was serious, though, but bit my tongue.

"Wonder what it's like to date an Avenger." Frigate mumbled in between sips of beer. I reached over and tried to take it away from him. He held the can of Budweiser over his head.

"You're not helping, Frigate." Chasun shook her head.

"Whatevs'." Chloe looked at him, a small frown on her face.

"Frigate, have you considered that maybe you're addicted?" Frigate glared at her. She didn't shrink away, like most people would, but just continued.

"After all, you did try to drink rubbing alcohol at least three times before." I remembered that day with unsettling clarity. Frigate had gotten blackout drunk, as always, and there was no beer left in the fridge. Of course, to someone that was so drunk that they remember literally nothing about the day, it was a good idea to drink rubbing alcohol. It took half an hour to drag him away from the bathroom before he drank the rubbing alcohol, and another hour to get him into his room to sleep it off.

"Nuh, Chloe, hun, 'm fine." I looked at Orion. He _still_ hadn't finished eating his blueberries.

"Do you want me to ask you to finish your plate in front of the Avengers." I said it as a statement and didn't have to name anyone; everyone knew who I was directing it towards. Orion glared up at me.

"You can't do that!"

"Orion," I said matter-of-factly, "we put a man on the moon, we created Undertale and genetically engineered a soldier and he survived being in ice for 70 years, I'm pretty sure I can say words that form a command." I wasn't having any more of it. I got up and started to grab my things.

"If you're not done by the time I get all my bags you're not coming along. The four of us have a plane to catch."

My memory of everything after that is a bit hazy; I hadn't slept all night and I was running on nothing but pure determination. Said determination was running out, so you can image I fell asleep quite a few times. Therefore, I got (forced) Lushen, Yeon and Orion to recount the events for the rest of the story.

Everything in double parentheses are comments from me during editing, because if there is one thing that Lushen doesn't do, the thing is basic grammar and spelling. It hurt so badly to see the first draft, so I've cleaned it up so I don't die of anger. Also, anything in bold was from either Orion or Yeon.

* * *

So one of the Avengers came in and delivered a message from Sara, telling me I have to write about my experiences on the airplane, starting when we were in the car. Because I'm super nice, and because I was basically given a free pass to prank Orion if I shared my experiences, I did so. Without further ado, here are _Lushen's Experience on a Plane_.

I sat in the car, as Chloe drove us to the airport. ((I fell asleep in the car.)) I guess Orion was saying something about how excited he was, and I know Yeonny was drawing. If I were to say that this wasn't the first time I flew on a plane, I'm pretty sure I'd be lying.

Once at the airport, I basically poked Orion nonstop until he agreed to wake up Sara before getting out of the car and grabbing my bags as fast as I could. ((Getting woken up by Orion is never a fun experience.)) That was fun. What was not fun was waiting five minutes for Sara to wake up and get the other two out so I started doing that tune about the dead bodies. It was worth almost getting punched.

If there's one thing to know about airports, it's that I hate them. **If you think that's bad, just remember what I had to go through in order to get to the plane and become an Avenger.** I'm just going to narrow down what happened during the security part and all the little events that happened, which was two events. If anyone wants to know more about any of these events I've included elaborations:

Orion threw up. I don't even know why. During the metal detector part and then the pat-down, he threw up, which means he threw up twice. Once more, I don't know why he threw up. It was weird.

Yeonny almost got us barred from the flight all because of her sketchbooks and the _ship art_. She uses these spiral sketchbooks, and the spiral is made of metal, so naturally, she took all ten of her sketchbooks with her in her carry-on. I heard the horrible beeps of the metal detectors. **They wanted to see my art. Only the artist sees the art.**

Apparently, they wanted to see her carry-on, and she started freaking the ever-loving whatever out, because of the stuff she draws in her sketchbook. So, thanks to her, we had to have all of our bags extensively checked, and she was taken into a room to be interrogated, which shaved off at least an hour of time we had left to eat as much food as we could before entering the plane. So that was fun. **People usually say that they're stricken with fear when interrogated at the airport. I just felt pure, fire-element rage.**

 **I'm told that I have to talk about the interrogation. Personally, I don't like to bring up how rude humans can be sometimes, but I was forced to. Let's just cut the chase and begin with what happened beforehand, because Sara told me I have to.** ((The internet wants to know.))

 **-beep beep-**

 **Security Dude: Hey brat, on order of super vague and unnecessary rule, I have to confiscate your bag.**

 **Me: I'm really sorry, but my sketchbooks are in here and I really like drawing, which calms me down. You see, I have horrible anxiety about what'll happen on this plane. It's my first time. I hope you understand…**

 **Security Person: You're 14. You have nothing to be anxious about. Now stop being a brat and give me your bag.**

 **-I hand over the bag-**

 **Security Person: Because you were rude to an adult, on order of another super vague and unnecessary rule, there's a 50/50 chance that you and your little friends aren't going on this flight.**

 **Me: B-but I just -**

 **Security Person: Shut up. Now that you're talked back again, we're interrogating you.**

 **-I'm taken away to an interrogation room-** ((In actuality, Yeon was pitching a screaming fit and therefore she kind of deserved being taken to the interrogation room. Just letting you all know so that you don't think airport security is really that corrupt and rude.))

 **I was asked about a lot of stuff, such as why I was "so hesitant" to give up my bag. I just sat there, almost crying in rage at how mean they were being to me. I'm pretty sure they flipped through my sketchbooks from the looks they gave me afterwards. That look they had was the look of someone who saw half a sketchbook's worth of Stucky art from a gifted artist who they think was being rude. To this day I can't get over it. Now I'm gonna go and leave the writing to the male monsters and go eat some dog biscuits.**

After finally getting an apology for the false alarm, we were able to get into our gate. Yeonny went back to being super quiet and started drawing again. **I just had to buy all sorts of snacks and sandwiches from the vendors. Said snacks included lollipops, chocolate bars and I'm pretty sure even a few of those Haribo Sugar Free gummy bears. They tasted a little strange, but I don't see what the hype for them is about.** With food in our bags, we were ready to board the plane.

It was boring, honestly.

Except for the parts where Orion and I ordered about twenty cans each of bald eagle tears. **It was hilarious to see the flight attendant's face.** ((Lushen loves ginger ale so much he calls it bald eagle tears. I don't know why, you'll have to ask Lushen in the comments.))

So that's my story about being on a plane. **It honestly was as boring as Lushen says it is, although I think I did see Iron Man fly by my window a few times. Not too sure. Will have to ask Tony when I can and I'll update you all in the comments.**

* * *

Oh yeah, now I remember why I mainly write these chapters. Although, writing this with these three was pretty fun, so you all might see comments from us here and there. I wish I could say anything interesting happened, but I was asleep during the whole plane ride and the landing was boring. Getting the Avengers, however, was not boring, and I'll talk about that in the next chapter.


	4. Welcome to Manhattan

_Knock knock._

 _Who's there?_

 _Bucky._

 _Bucky who?_

 _Don't worry, he doesn't know, either._

 _Please don't kill me._

 _Anyway, that's the actual joke._

* * *

Let me just get it out into the open that Lushen is incompetent, Orion can't tell east from west and Yeonhong just burns everything, even though she's a light element monster. How is this relevant in any way? Everything but Yeonhong's thing is relevant.

When the plane landed, I found Lushen and Orion ordering literally all of the ginger ale that the plane had. To say that trying to stop them from drinking and ordering it all is nearly impossible. Of course, things only got worse from there.

In a perfect world, upon entering the airport, we would find Captain America, who would take us to the Avenger's tower. But, this is real life, and there was no Captain America waiting for us, only the fact that Lushen got all of our bags wrong on the conveyor belt. Literally none of the ones he grabbed were ours, which meant we had to crowd around the conveyor belt, playing "Let's hope we didn't lose our bags" with everyone else.

"Is this one yours?!" Lushen shouted at me, holding a blue bag in the air. I groaned.

"Lushen, you know my bag's pink and has a red ribbon tied to it! I did so so that _this_ scenario wouldn't happen!" I yelled over the voices of everyone else talking to one another.

"What about this one?! Is it Orion's?!" This time a green bag.

"Goddamnit Lushen, this is why we can't have nice things! You know his bag has Pikachus all over the design!" I watched as my bag came out and snatched it away before anyone else could grab it.

"I think I found one of mine!" Yeonhong called out. I sighed in relief. _Two down, three to go_. I told myself, hoping that no one grabbed our bags, because if they did I would have to fistfight someone.

"Pikachu bag! Where is you?!" Orion shouted at no one in particular.

"Orion, I don't think shouting at the conveyor belt will make it spit out your bag!" Yeonhong shouted back. I looked around the room to see a woman trying to make her way out with a black bag and also Orion's bag.

"Orion! I found your bag! Someone's trying to get away with it!" I shouted. In an instant, he had rolled past me, probably knocking a few bags over and started going towards the woman.

Within half a minute they were in a huge argument, the woman saying that it was her daughter's bag, but Orion showing her the bottom, which had his name written with felt-tip pen. I ended up intervening in order to not get barred from flying my security. I managed to politely argue my way into making the woman give Orion his bag back, grumbling the whole way.

The city was even worse. I guess my city could be considered a town, from how small it is. It was a little confusing to see so many people walking about, and instead of the silence in my town, there were noises _everywhere_. The trio was just as confused, too.

"I have been looking at this map from every angle there is and I still have no idea if we're in New York or back in Florida!" Lushen huffed, the map unfolded and in his hands. Orion led the group, and was visibly more confident than Lushen.

"Don't worry; just let me lead the way! I know my way all around Brooklyn!" He pointed his wand forward.

"We're in Manhattan, Orion!" I snapped.

"My point still stands!"

"Why couldn't we just take a taxi or an Uber…?" Yeonhong mumbled.

"Because do you _really_ want to answer all sorts of unnecessary questions? Oh, hi, yeah, we need to go to the Avenger's tower. Oh, what for? We can't say! That certainly doesn't sound suspicious!" I was rested enough that I could be sarcastic without falling asleep after the first retort.

"Google, then. Why can't we use Google to find the address?"

"Because I don't have 3G or anything like that ORION NO BACK ON THE SIDEWALK." I forcefully grabbed Orion by his collar and dragged him off the road. Doing so, I wasn't looking where I was going, and slammed into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! There are people trying to save their Brownie Magicians from getting killed, here!" I snarled at whoever it was. I realize now that I was the one who was in the wrong, but honestly, I had nothing left to lose.

"Oh, I was looking alright, and where I'm going is right through you!" The girl, about my age, snarled back. I looked up at the girl.

She and her monsters, Camilla, Lanett, Eris (who is actually Iris, because apparently her real name is "too pure" from what she had spat out) and Amelia, looked like a bunch of delinquents. All of them were dressed in black, smoky eyeshadow, Eris having a scar down her left eye, and Amelia in her humanoid form.

"Ugh, I don't need this…" I mumbled to myself.

"Oh, Lanett, would you look at that! We have another suburban girl on our hands!" The leader suddenly put her hands on her face, as if attempting to sound like she was pitying us.

"What do you say? Real battle or real-time arena battle?" Her phone already in hand, she glared down at Yeonhong, who glared back.

"…Real time arena, Blood Princess." Lanett eventually muttered. "My honor will not fall if we fight her."

"Damn right your honor won't fall! I mean, who brings a _Yeonhong_ to battle, much less keep her out of storage?" Blood Princess laughed.

"…I'm just going to back away now." Orion started moonwalking his ball until he was at least a yard away from the incoming battle.

"Yo, Emo Princess, just going to let you know that you're going to have a really bad time." Lushen followed Orion.

" _Get back here right now before I get over there myself and then she's not going to be the only one who has a bad time!_ " Yeonhong snarled. "Sara! Real-time arena! Now!"

"Aw, it thinks it and its team is gonna win, how sweet!" Electronic devices in our hands, we started the battle. It was two really good monsters and a "mediocre" monster versus four really good monsters. Before I continue to write about the battle, let me just say that real-time arena battle in real life is not at all the same as real-time arena battle in the game. In the game, each monster gets their own turn. In real life, it's a free-for-all. Either you fight and heal or you just stand there and get attacked.

With that in mind, you can bet that Yeonhong was ordering everyone to attack with their full force. I'll give the Princess this, though: She really did try to overpower us, but, of course, everyone underestimates Yeonhong. With her unseen power coupled with Orion and Lushen, we had taken down her monsters by the five-minute mark.

"Now will you take that back, or do we have to fight again?" Yeonhong hissed, venom pouring out of her words. She had leaned into the leader's golden eyes (made that color from colored contacts) and stared into them. Around her, the four delinquent monsters laid on the ground, battered and out of breath.

"Ugh, fine, but I lost only because I wanted you to win." The Princess lied to her. Yeonhong stood up straight and snapped her fan shut, glaring at her as she and her team got back on their feet.

"Now then, as a reward because we won _fair and square_ – " Yeonhong glared at her again. "you guys have to take us to the Avenger's tower." With that, the nine of us were off.

"So what're you burbies doin' in Manhattan?" I confusedly looked at her. Her eyes widened and she threw her head back laughing, as if I had just told her the most hilarious joke in the world.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, the five us call the suburban girls and boys (and monsters, calm your little tongue down, Oreo baby), burbies!" Orion did not approve of being called "Oreo baby" That much was obvious from the way he started waving his wand. He looked like he was getting ready to pull "Harmless Prank" on her.

"Oh." I felt a little stupid.

"'ey, I could ask the same for the five of you." Lushen piped up after getting shoved away by Eris.

"Eh? Whatchu talkin' about, Lushy?" Camilla said, almost like she were speaking for the Princess.

"After all, this is _Man_ hattan!" Yeonhong turned to him and whacked him on the back of his head for the horrible pun.

"We're the rebels of the New Yawk!" Amelia spoke for the first time, her accent so thick I could hardly distinguish it.

"Amelia's right! We don't listen to the good boys who tell us "Oh, Manhattan isn't a place for innocent girls like you five!" Ha! How do you think they feel now?!" The Princess stuck her chin in the air. I quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, we just got off the plane from Florida to New Yawk – I mean New York. Orion over here got accepted into the Avengers, and they apparently also wanted Lushen and Yeon." Eris suddenly seemed a lot more interested in Orion than she was before I said that he was now an Avenger.

"So. You are an Avenger now." She said, her mouth opening and closing behind the black cloth she tied around it. She looked more like an Assassin than a Magic Knight, to be honest.

"And speaking of Avengers, I have a joke!" Lushen quickly recovered from the little swat.

"Lushen, please no –" I tried to stop him, but I was too late.

"Knock knock."

"How did you find our house." Lanett said.

"You're supposed to say "who's there", Lanett." Lanett sighed and just repeated after Lushen.

"Bucky."

"Who the hell is Bucky?" With that, Orion promptly started laughing so hard he ended up rolling off his ball. It even got a smile from me, from the unexpected direction that it went. Yeonhong took a deep breath, and started.

"Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were inseparable, both in schoolyard, battlefield and the millions of Stucky artworks out there in the huge world that is the internet." I took a breath myself, and then I buried my face in my hands.

"Yeooooonnn, why?"

"Because I had to release the inner shipper that's trapped inside of me."

"From how you act, I wouldn't say it's inner or trapped…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, please don't tell me that you're going to show that you ship Stucky when we're at the Avengers."

"A true shipper never hides her ships."

"Oh god, I feel so sorry for them already and they haven't even met you…" I mumbled.

"What's wrong with a lil' relationship here 'n there? Even I've thought that two people would be good as a couple together once or twice!" The Princess shrugged.

"The problem is that she doesn't make it a "little" relationship, nor is it "here and there." Yeon, tell me, what ships have you shipped this past month?" I knew I was going to regret it, but I had to show that Yeonhong took shipping really seriously.

"ALRIGHT, let's begin!" She started listing ship names off of her fingers.

"There was SportaRobbie, during the time that LazyTown memes were a thing, Digital Time, the shipping of a clock and computer and I still really love that ship, Onecest, shipping of the Onceler with, well, himself, oh yeah, and Fontcest, I still don't know why Sara really still dislikes it, also Tin Lamp, I don't know why a spinach can and a lamp would work so well together but I just know it was fun to draw , let's _not_ forget Stucky, ugh, I randomly start crying during my daily activities when I think of them together because they're the best of the best I don't get why they ship Cap and Stark, and also I've started shipping Lushen over here with my sister Chasun, those two are just _so cute_ together –"

"Okay that's enough I don't think you want to talk them to death." I stopped her at this point because Lushen was probably not going to approve of it.

"Dayum girl!" Camilla looked shocked. "I didn't know you shipped _SportaRobbie_! Those guys are practically enemies!"

"Oh, no no no no, Camilla, whyyy?!" I knew what was going to happen and I didn't like it. It was too late, though. Yeonhong took another deep breath, and the rant began. I blocked my ears with my hands.

"How _dare_ you insult SportaRobbie those two are perfect together I know it's a kids show but Robbie Rotten has never actually tried to actually hurt Sportacus and Sportacus never seems to hate the villain like in most shows the only logical explanation is LOVE goshdarnit by the name of Elsharion I have never been so outraged in my life oh my Artamiel's sword!" She threw her hands into the air, just absolutely done with caring.

"Calm yourself, girl! We're already here!" Camilla shouted over the rant, which was enough to quiet her down.

"For real. You're not just saying that to shut me up."

"Yes, for real! Just look!" Camilla was right. We were at the Avenger's Tower, which meant the rebels of New Yawk would finally get a break from Yeonhong. I thanked them and pushed open the door, ready for a new chapter in my life to start.

"Right," I breathed. "time to become an Avenger."


	5. The Breakup

_I GOTS ME A SAMURAI -sword of the supreme sky wolf'd- (it's the samurai equivalent of being shot DON'T JUDGE ME)_

 _ANYway, I apologize for this taking so long to barf out. No guys, I'm not dead. Thank you for the concern, though. I've just been back in a really stressed out and tense home because Lushen broke up with Chasun which caused a huge fight and made three out of the four of us leave the Avengers, (we will never forget Orion. He will always video chat us.) but that's another story for another day, otherwise known as the story you're about to read right now._

 _If you remember from the post I made about ten years ago, we've arrived in Manhattan, and it's Avengers time. I wanted to write about the first encounter and the joining of the Avengers, but that was super hard to write and I hated it. Besides, I think I can just sum it up with a dialogue bit:_

 _Orion: I killed a diseased Unicorn by letting a bunch of bees loose_

 _Me: Oh I bet that'll win them over_

 _Yeonhong: help help I managed to get into an Iron Man suit and now I'm flying everywhere_

 _Lushen: lol glitterbomb_

 _Me: Oh no a Dimensional Rift in the city for some bizarre reason isn't getting one in the a crowded population rarer than getting Zeratu and immediately afterward two Zaiross'_

 _One battle later_

 _Me: We closed it up by fighting off Antares and his army of spooky scary skellytons because it was a Ferun Castle rift_

 _Me, Orion, Yeonhong, Lushen: Yay_

 _Therefore, I decided to skip ahead a couple of months, where everyone's beginning to warm up to each other, but Tony hasn't forgiven Yeonhong for the Iron Man incident, but then…DRAMA HAPPENS. So if you were expecting funny antics that picked up immediately where Chapter Four left off, I apologize for the disappoint. You can also blame the four pages I deleted for the reason why you haven't had a DSQ update in months._

 _On the bright side, you're almost caught up to present times, now! Just a few more chapters and you're going to get real-time updates! It's going to be a lot slower (thankfully not as slow as this), but the stories will be fresher! I've also updated my "Previous Chapters" thing so that you won't find them at the beginning of the author's note, but instead there will be one long comment at each story now that shows you all of my previous works and whether they're abandoned or not!_

* * *

I should have known something was wrong when Yeonhong was in an unusually good mood one morning and Lushen didn't come to the table. She sat throughout breakfast without her sketchbooks, smiling and engaging in pleasant conversation with everyone. She also had this innocent little-girl voice that was totally out of character for her. I don't know why I was suspicious when it first happened. Perhaps it was because I was enjoying the surprisingly peaceful morning. After I finished glaring at Orion to _finish his goddamn blueberries_ , Yeonhong dropped a question on Captain America.

"Cap," She giggled sweetly, "do you know where Lushen is? I haven't seen that silly Joker all morning and we have something we have to discuss." I managed to interject before anything else could be said.

"Did you check his room?" _Please, oh please don't let this be anything bad._ I mentally begged. _Please. The sun is shining, the view of Manhattan is wonderful, there's probably no crime to clean up, I just want to work on Fragments of Memories today._ Despite the desperate tone in my thoughts, I kept a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, I did, Sara, but Cap here was the last person to see him. Of course, I'd gladly check again if that's where Cap said he was." It was around this point I was beginning to grow suspicious over my frustration over how selfish the Giant's Keep is, to the point where over two months straight of farming didn't drop a single five-star slot-two Fatal ATK% rune. She was told to check his room again.

"Thank you!" She smiled before hopping off of her chair and skipping through the hallway. Orion threw a basketball over his shoulder. It went through the hoop at the other side of the room.

"Wonder what's up with her." Orion glanced at the hoop. "Aw yiss! Perfect shot!"

"I'm not sure, Orion. Whatever it is, though, it's gotta be –" I was cut off as Yeonhong suddenly slammed Lushen's room door open.

"LUSHEN YOU LITTLE NITWIT! GET YOUR JIMMY NEUTRON HAIR OVER HERE _RIGHT NOW!_ " I have a strict PG-13 maximum rating for my stories (and even that's for violence) and nothing over "damn", so unfortunately I can't exactly write down what she shouted. Orion and I exchanged an "oh crap" expression at each other. A fight was about to go down.

Yeonhong emerged, literally dragging Lushen by the arm, screaming the whole way. "HOW _DARE YOU_ BREAK UP WITH MY SISTER?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I BECAME WHEN SHE CALLED ME UP AT THREE IN THE MORNING, CRYING LIKE A MADMAN BECAUSE YOU LEFT HER, ONLY TO HEAR THAT THE PERSON SHE WAS DATING SAID THAT HE WAS TOO GOOD FOR HER?! AND THE _GIRL_ YOU LEFT HER FOR!" I mustered up my loudest "SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO WATCH GRAVITY FALLS" voice and screamed over her.

"CAN WE _NOT_ GET INTO AN ARGUMENT AT THE TABLE WITH THE AVENGERS?!" I literally had to stand up and cup my hands around my mouth to be heard.

"LUSHEN IS GOING TO GET CHEWED OUT WHETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT FOR LEAVING CHASUN FOR A GIRL HALF HIS AGE!" Lushen finally spoke the first words I heard come out of him all morning.

"Charlotte is not half my age; I'm eighteen and she is turning seventeen!" Yeonhong whipped around to face him, her braid smacking Orion right off of his ball.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK RIGHT NOW!" Reddit, I have never seen Yeonhong get so mad in her life before. It was that weird combo of horrific and beautiful.

"Hang on! You left Chasun for Charlotte?!" Orion managed to reposition himself back on his ball. I think Captain America tried to break up the argument, but it failed. Throughout my surprise and wish to get the whole story out, I wanted nothing more than a lawn chair and an extra large bucket of popcorn that was salted with White Cheddar and Cheesy Jalapeño salt.

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO. BREAK IT UP." I commanded. I'm not sure what reaction I was expecting, but it was not for Yeonhong to grab her sketchbooks and pencils and storm out the door, shouting "I QUIT" behind her back, only for Lushen to quit too.

"You _can't_ quit, you idiots!" Orion yelled. It was futile, though. My time with the Avengers was up. As much as I wanted to stay, I knew that if I left Yeonhong and Lushen on their own; especially with Yeonhong wanting to just shove Lushen into a random Starbucks and leave, things were going to be bad.

I apologized for the inconvenience and said that I'd get Orion to mail our stuff back before chasing after my two monsters. My morning was already ruined, and my head was beginning to throb. By the time I ran all the way downstairs to the ground floor, my lungs were burning and tears were burning my eyes from the effort. I wiped them off with my sleeve. My vision cleared up to the point I could see that Yeonhong and Lushen were in front of the Avengers Tower, having an argument – rather, Yeonhong had her fans open and was going nuts while Lushen was preparing for the inevitable fight.

I did the only logical thing and started dragging Yeonhong away from Lushen, who I could tell had never been so grateful in his life before. I'm pretty sure I just gave up at that point when Yeonhong started chewing me out, because my immediate actions after that were to let go of her, walk over to Lushen, calmly take his hand and walk in the opposite direction while telling her "Fine. I'm done. Goodbye."

Eventually, Yeonhong did come back. She wasn't screaming in my ear, thankfully, but she kept giving Lushen a side-eye glance and refused to talk to him. When I figured out that I'd actually be able to initiate conversation without it erupting into a screaming fit, I decided I was going to have to hear the entire story. The sounds of the city calmed my nerves, and I took a breath before speaking.

"Alright, Yeonhong, Lushen, I want you guys to try and tell me about the breakup, and I'd like it if you guys didn't try to slap each other in the meantime." I'm going to try and translate what they told me:

* * *

 **Midnight.** Lushen was up in his room, probably doing whatever a Joker does like throwing cards at the wall or making katanas or something like that, when his phone screen suddenly came on and a ringtone was blaring. He recognized the ringtone as Chasun's; he set it to play her favorite song whenever she called. He leaned over and picked it up.

"Yello', what's the dealio?" He asked in his typical fashion. Without even saying hello, Chasun dropped the "breakup bomb" on him, just like Libeli and his second skill. (You may try and set bombs on our heads to blow up when you're fighting with Kellan in the arena, but just remember Chloe is two steps ahead of you with Fanatic…)

"Lushen, it's over." Lushen had to do a double take; he was unsure he was hearing it right. They had only been together for two months! How could she say it was over already?! He could hear Chasun sighing on the other side before continuing.

"Verdehile just texted me back after a year. You remember him, right? During last year's vacation to Virginia Beach? That pretty Vampire? Well, I had an hour-long discussion on the phone with him. He told me that he still loved me and he never stopped, the hole in his heart could only be filled if we were together again." Lushen cut her off, asking what she was trying to say.

"What I'm trying to say is I don't think we can make this work." To give you a little context, Chasun is a mean girl, but is also brutally honest. Unfortunately, she uses this brutally honest thing to her advantage, giving insults to people under the context of it being "advice that they asked for" Lushen was not exempt from this. The only two people who had never been treated like this were Yeonhong and Verdehile. Therefore, you can understand why Lushen was okay with this.

"If he makes you happy, I'm alright with that." There was dead air on Chasun's side for at least half a minute. Just as he was going to ask if she was alright, a very fake muffled sob could be heard before she hung up. Lushen set the phone down, unsure of what just happened.

 **Three in the morning.** Yeonhong was suddenly woken up to hear her phone going off. Groggily, she sat up in her bed, taking her sweet time to rub her eyes and clear the fog out of her head, as if to punish whoever was calling her. Finally, she looked over, and realized that it was Chasun who was calling. Quick as lightning, she picked it up, asking what was wrong, Chasun should've been asleep by now, is she okay?

She was met with very fake sobbing, which woke her up even more. After trying for half an hour to get the information out of Yeonhong, I learned that Chasun said that Lushen was the one who broke up with her because she was apparently "not good enough for him" To also rile her up even more, she claimed that he was leaving her for Charlotte. Yeonhong promised her that she would deal with it first thing in the morning and shut her phone off. She sighed and got up. She hadn't practiced her sky dancing in a while, but she had to in order to keep her on her toes and her healing magic fully ingrained in her mind.

The part about Charlotte becoming Lushen's new girlfriend turned out to be true, as Lushen called her up to tell her about what had happened, and the latter said she'd always be there for him, before asking if she could possibly help him fill the void that he was inevitably going to have after losing Chasun. You all know what he answered.

To this day, I do not know how Chasun knew that Lushen was going to end up with Charlotte less than an hour later, or if it was just coincidence.

* * *

After hearing all that, you could probably imagine the look on my face. If not, then imagine an anime character with shadows covering their eyes, because I'm not going to try and draw that expression again. There wasn't much time to dwell on it, though, as we were stuck in Manhattan, and my tablet was at 83% but had no signal.

Which meant I couldn't text Chloe for help.

Which also meant that we were stuck in Manhattan.


	6. Perfect Angels, Imperfect Monsters

_-finally decides to update this-_

 _SO I've been inspired by the Summoner's War trailers. This is one of the rare times you'll see the elusive writer with inspiration, so enjoy it while it lasts. I've actually been thinking about making DSQ take a more serious turn, even if this chapter is lighthearted._

 _What do you guys think? Yay or nay for a serious DSQ?_

* * *

Two twins; named Vivian and Sapphire, recently moved into our town. To say that they're a handful and probably clones of each other is an understatement. I know it sounds impossible when they're only 13 or something, but let me try and explain the best I can.

Let's start off with the girls themselves. As I've mentioned, they're identical twins. They have three accounts in total – two are for each girl, and one is a joint account, where both girls play on it. They have the exact same hair as each other (curly and blonde) and the same eyes, large and pink. They have the same height as each other, and the only way you'd be able to tell them apart is that Sapphire has her ears pierced; thin silver hoops threading through her earlobes.

It would also be an understatement to say that they're extremely lucky. They both started at around six years old, and since then, Sapphire has gotten Fermion, Hwahee, double Lushen, I'm pretty sure Anavel, and that's all just from the top of my head. Vivian is even worse – within the first year, she pulled, back-to-back, Ariel and Velajuel, and all the elemental Pirate Captains, Galleon awakened. I'm also pretty sure that Vivian is crushing on Velajuel. And you know what's even worse?

Orion made best friends with them.

So we basically get visits from them every day.

Oh yeah, I forgot to say that for reasons I won't mention, Orion quit the Avengers. Anyway, back to the story. I first met them about a month ago. Their parent, Selena, seemed nice; single Mom, about thirty-something, and had a Baretta and Lisa with her, helping her unpack. I had come to her house with Orion, Charlotte and Eladriel, and within the five minutes that I had met and started talking to Selena, Orion disappeared, and when he came back, the twins were right behind him. There were two monsters between the lot of them: Sapphire had Fermion, and by Vivian's side was Ariel.

"Pics or it didn't happen!" Vivian stuck her tongue out playfully at Orion. Her eyes were glittering, her rose-gold iPhone in one hand and a yellow backpack with a teddy bear printed on it slung across her shoulders. The light-blue flowered shirt she was wearing ended around her hips, revealing a pair of white shorts. Orion's own phone was in his hand.

"Alright, fine. Can someone who's lying say that they have personal selfies with Tony Stark himself?" On instinct, he unlocked his phone, the background being, of course, a selfie of him and Tony Stark. I peered over Selena's shoulder.

"I believe Orion has met your daughters." I plainly remarked. She smiled and turned to the two.

"These are Vivian and Sapphire. Girls, I'd like you to meet Sara; she's our new neighbor and is the Summoner of that Orion over there." Sapphire looked up. Her hair was mostly hidden by her hat; a large, magenta witch's hat with a wide brim and a flower stuck on it. Fermion looked up with her, his pale skin a stark and almost frightening contrast to his purple armor and red eyes. He looked as if he were studying my soul. I returned with a warm smile.

"I'm Sapphire, otherwise known as the alpha twin!" Vivian stopped mid-sentence.

"Uh, no, _I'm_ the alpha twin! _I_ pulled two Archangels back to back, got my Homunculus sooner, can finish any and all Hall of Heroes without a single Verad by the end of the day, I have a sooper hawt Galleon with his sooper hawt transmog, and my GB10 time is faster!" She was quite smug when she was finished bragging.

"Just remember who's better at singing, is closer friends with your Velajuel because my Fermion has a huge sweet tooth and your Velajuel's good at pretty much everything, and has more luck with Light and Dark scrolls." Lisa snapped her head out of one of the boxes. Her vibrant red hair was tied up in a bun and her eyes were the same color, albeit incredibly angry.

"Did your mother _not_ say that she didn't want any fighting today?!" Lisa hissed.

"She started it." Vivian said, her voice suddenly going monotone.

"Do I look like I care about who started it?" Vivian's face split into a wide grin as she responded.

"Yes you do." Selena quickly shushed them before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry about the girls; it's been hard for them to cope with the fact we moved. I was hoping maybe you'd be able to make friends with them." I don't know why I did, but I smiled and responded.

"Of course. It'll be a pleasure."

* * *

Vivian, Sapphire, and I and our monsters were literally outside and in front of my door before Vivian's Ariel finally noticed my Eladriel. I was not expecting him to have a terrible Russian accent and his default volume being "INDOOR VOICES ARE FOR THE WEAK" Because I want his dialogue to actually make sense, I'll just type what I think I heard and not in all caps.

"Comraaaaade!" He yelled, eyes widening. Instantly, Eladriel froze up, wondering "what did I do" In all my life, I have never heard such as a terrible and fake Russian accent. I believe Yeonhong is part Russian, as she can actually turn on a very good accent at will. Ariel sounded nothing like her.

"It has been too long!" Ariel flew over and wrapped his arms around Eladriel, whose eyes were just so wide like he was trying to mentally signal a call to 911 to come quick and bring tazers. I can't say I blame him. Charlotte was too surprised for words or any movement, too.

"What happened to you, comrade?!" Did Vivian try to help pry Ariel off of Eladriel? No. She just stood there bent over in silent laughter like it was the most hilarious thing in the world to her. Finally, Charlotte recovered and went into "little sister acting like big sister" mode.

"I don't believe Brother has ever met you before and he isn't too comfortable with being hugged like that." She said; her voice calm but firm. Ariel turned to her.

"Who is pretty girl, comrade?!" Sapphire looked on.

"Who gave Ariel alcohol?"

"You mean he's drunk right now?" I was getting flashbacks of Frigate when he was drunk. To give you an idea, his YouTube channel gets super popular because he destroys stuff while drunk and I'm actually wondering how my 3DS has lasted this long.

"He might as well be. Once he actually did get drunk…that was not a pleasant experience." Ariel's head whipped up at the mention of alcohol.

"Where is vodka, comrade Sapphire?!" Ariel was a literal Russian stereotype. I kid you not, you people. Vivian was the proud owner of a walking, shouting, vodka-wanting water Archangel named Ariel who screamed only in terrible Russian accents.

Apart from their appearances, the twins actually seem pretty different. For one, I like Sapphire and her Fermion better. They're calming, Fermion's sweet tooth gives me an excuse to bake cakes all the time, and don't give me headaches. Meanwhile, with Vivian, I constantly have to keep Frigate away from Ariel and ask myself who gave her sugar. Nevertheless, I knew that we were going to see a lot more of them from now on.

* * *

It was about a month since she and Sapphire moved in when I got alarming news. I heard about it one morning when Orion said that Vivian texted something strange to him. As I slid my headphones off and around my neck, forcing my legs to come to a halt and to temporarily stop my daily run with the walker machine, he handed me his phone to read. On the screen, the words in white danced in front of me.

" _coming over to ur house rn with vela. bringing another monster with me 2."_ I read the message over twice, thrice, but saw nothing out of the ordinary."

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked; irked at the fact I had been interrupted in my daily run.

"I asked Vivian what monster she was bringing and she said she couldn't tell. It was apparently something she had never seen before – although it almost looks like an existing monster." It was at that moment that the door was almost murdered by Vivian pounding on it nonstop, with a few mixes of uncontrollable laughter merged in within the chorus of noise. I figured that I wouldn't be able to continue my run that morning anyway, so off I went to answer the door.

"You know you really don't need to destroy my – what is that." The rant that was building up dissolved when I saw what was by Vivian's right. It was definitely a fire Joker, just fused, sure, but there was something wrong with him. His eyes were wide, to the point where I could see more sclera than pupil and iris; his smile so close to just splitting his face (his face was actually bleeding from how large his smile was). His fingers twitched uncontrollably, and he threw his head back in laughter. Velajuel had a pair of glasses on, and seemed to be looking at something on a tablet.

"…Yeah, I'm going to need some explanation." Vivian and Velajuel took this as their cue to come in. I shut and locked the door behind me before following them. Vivian held the strange Jojo by his collar at an arms-length. It was almost as if she were afraid to touch it.

"I was working on fusing my fourth Sigmarus for my troll arena defense when I found this guy. There was something off about his icon, so I sent him to earth and…well; now I have an insane Jojo." She shouted over laughter that could only be created from something that never even had sanity to begin with.

"I was studying his icon just now. I can't seem to view his full-body profile for some reason, but I feel like you should have a look at the icon." Velajuel slid the glasses away from his eyes, folding them up as he handed the tablet to me.

In the icon, he was turned the wrong way (left instead of right) and the stars were green when they should've been yellow. Where the full-body profile should be was replaced with a random mangle of pixels, like MissingNo from the original Pokemon. I was locked out of everything except the stats, which was significantly lower than a regular Jojo.

"And that's not all. She also fused a Susano and he seems to be in the same predicament as the Jojo." I checked, and just as he said, there was an unawakened Susano, in the wrong direction, with green stars and locked me out of literally anything except viewing his stats.

"It's almost like they're…" As the words came to me, I suddenly remembered what I had read long ago. It was only in Japan that these monsters were normal – if they were anywhere else they'd be unusable and go wonky if sent to earth.

"…imperfect."


	7. The Glitches

_WOOOO I'M NO LONGER THE WORST SUMMONER IN THE WORLD I FINALLY FUSED ME MAH VEROMOS WOOOOOO HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW TRANSMOGS YET HOLY CRAP FRIGATE IS SUPER HOT BUT NOT HAS HOT AS ROCK STAR FRIGATE TRANSMOG – I've actually started writing this immediately after posting chapter 6, so I'm still being fueled with that Summoner's War trailers hype. Are you guys sick of me yet? :D_

 _I've been having a lot of Summoner's War dreams as of late. Last week I had a dream where Isael had a lifelong dream to become a ballerina and dance with Darion (am currently working on writing that) and two nights ago I pulled Chiwu in my dream. It's a sign of things to come, hence why I've changed my flair to "On a quest to find the Chiwu I summoned in a dream."_

 _I read somewhere that Com2Us was considering making a Summoner's War movie. Let's make sure that movie becomes a thing, okay guys? Your friendly neighborhood Summoner's War obsessed girl has money she wants to spend to see the movie._

 _P.S. I'm also starting a new thing, where I give a brief summary of each chapter, like with anime episodes on Viewster._

 _P.P.S. If you haven't noticed, I've removed "How to Kill a Parasite" from the list. I won't update the previous lists when I finally do finish it because hoT DAMN I DON'T WANNA GO BACK AND UPDATE, LIKE, EIGHT LISTS._

* * *

 **Summary:** The world is losing its mind. The glitch-monsters that are Japan exclusive are appearing when people fuse them and replacing the already-fused four stars, the bosses of Cairos Dungeon are appearing on earth, and the three Summoner girls and their monsters are called upon by Durand to patch things up around their town.

* * *

I clicked on the TV to have some white noise in the background while we tried to figure out what was going on, not expecting what I was going to hear. The glitch-Jojo had since been sent back to Vivian's island, and I already explained what I knew about these monsters.

"Apparently," I had begun, sliding my headphones off and gingerly placing them on the coffee table. "There's a law in Japan that bans gambling. By this, I mean that they banned players being forced to have to hope that they pull monsters from a Mystical Scroll and can't be farmed from Secret Dungeons. The technology in the Fusion Hexagram was changed in Japan.

"The recipes have changed there, so that the materials needed to fuse these four-star monsters can be farmed in Secret Dungeons completely. However, there's also a catch that came with this modification: Apparently, monsters come out of the hexagram imperfect. They have to be awakened twice if they were to become normal and then awakened like regular monsters. The upside to this, though, is that it's easier to fuse monsters and if they're made "perfect" they can't be used in fusion, so you don't need to awaken them in order to use them as material." Velajuel's eyes closed as he processed this new information.

"I see. Why do the monsters seem to break when they're taken out of Japan, though, and why is it that Vivian was able to fuse an imperfect Joker?" I racked my brain for a moment, trying to look for an answer.

"I suppose it could be for safety purposes, so that people don't go to Japan, fuse some monsters and then go back to their country so that way they could've gotten an easier fusion. How Vivian managed to fuse it, though, I don't know. It's Japan-exclusive." It was around then that I clicked on the TV. It was turned to the news. It seemed like time had stopped to listen as the reporter tried to present the facts as calmly as possible.

" – and in recent news along with the bug in fusion that causes people to fuse Japan-exclusive "imperfect" monsters and replacing all previously fused four-stars, the Ancient Giant, Legendary Dragon, Ancient Lich King and the Guardians of all elements have been appearing all over the world." The attention of all three of us were brought to the television, listening to the newswoman go on.

"Scientists are baffled at the strange appearances. There have also been reports of some doors to buildings leading to Trial of Ascension floors. The Council of Summoners has not yet spoken about the issue and we eagerly await to see what they say." At that moment, Vivian's phone started buzzing, and soon enough, my own tablet started to vibrate. I reached onto the table to check what it was: a message from Durand. From the look on Vivian's face, I could assume that she was also getting a message from Durand. The message was quickly opened up on my side.

"I believe you've heard about the bosses and Trial of Ascension floors appearing everywhere." He began.

"There's nothing we can do about it right now except to close up all portals and defeat all the bosses around the area." I immediately went for a question.

"How do you expect me to do those?"

"We've figured out that if you can clear the floors, they'll close up and the bosses will disappear for that town." Surely there was some reason why he was telling me all this, right? I was onto him and suspicious.

"And what does this have to do with me?" The redheaded, smug jerk grinned at me and responded.

"We're going to need you, Vivian and Sapphire to clean up all the anomalies around your town! Right now, we've gotten reports of two portals to the Trial of Ascension and the Ancient Giant." I opened my mouth to chew him out and he cut me off.

"Oh, by the way, the difficulties have been significantly increased, as if there were a Trial of Ascension Hell or B11. Don't worry about the bosses, though – lots of Summoners will be fighting to defeat them, just like in the World Boss." My eyes widened in a mix of shock and rage.

"No no no no no Durand I haven't even fused Veromos yet and I don't want to work with Vivian you can't expect me to be able to do this by myself!"

"You three are the fastest learners we know! You'll be fine, friend!"

"Durand please no no no no –" He hung up on me. You can't just _do_ that to a girl, you people. I looked up desperately at Vivian. She was smiling, and just for a second, I thought that maybe; just maybe, I was going to have fun doing this new challenge.

"Well, no time to waste. Let's get to work!" I called for all my monsters, before stopping and addressing Vivian.

"Oh yeah, I finally grinded up enough transmog stones to transmog one of my monsters." Vivian looked intrigued.

"Who'd ya get?" Before I could say a word, the hungover complaints of Frigate rang out as he stalked into the room. His silver hair was mostly hidden by the black and white cap turned backwards, the rock guitar in his hands still shiny.

"Friga –" I was cut off again by what possibly sounded like someone exhaling with all their force really quickly. Even Velajuel jumped at this sudden noise, turning to Vivian. Her eyes were wide and one hand was covering her nose and mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" She was betrayed by the fact that a spot of blood had appeared on her cheek.

"…You have a nosebleed, don't you?"

"So what if I do?! I'm a girl and he's hot don't judge me!" I gave up at that point and buried my face in one hand.

"At the very least, do you need to clean up before we go?" Velajuel spoke for her.

"This happens many times; she will be fine." I heard a roar outside – five roars, actually. _Please don't tell me there's a T-rex outside my house._ I internally mused before rushing out the door. (Yeah, that was an actual dream I had once. As Vivian would say, don't judge me.) I did not see a T-rex outside my house, but instead five Dragons; one of each element, along with Ariel, Fermion and Galleon. Of course, else did I see standing in front of them but Sapphire, grinning away like a madman?

"Lemme guess, you got a message from Durand that says the three of us need to clean up anomalies around town?" Her own phone, which looked nearly identical to her sister's (save for a small sticker of a Devilmon near the camera), was in her hand and she was fiddling with it.

"Yep. What's with the dragons?" I gestured towards Zaiross, who stared at me as if I insulted him.

"Oh yeah, these're all mine. I figured that we'd want to get to the town faster, so we'd just take a ride on my dragons." I opened my mouth, not really sure of what I was going to say.

"I call dibs on Zaiross!" Vivian shouted, rushing outside.

"Too late. I already called dibs on him." Sapphire shrugged.

"FINE. Verad."

"Mav gets him. You remember what happened the last time we tried to give him Grogen, right?" I looked up.

"He sat in the corner and cried and wouldn't budge until I said he could ride Verad. It was both the cutest and saddest thing I've ever seen." Sapphire shook her head.

"Oh."

"Can't I use your second Zaiross or second Verad?!" I'm pretty sure I screamed "WAIT WHAT HOW MANY DO YOU EVEN HAVE?!" in the distance.

"Zaiross isn't awakened yet and Verad needs to be maxed out. You can have Grogen." Vivian whined.

"But I don't WANT Grogen!" I raised my hand.

"I'll take Grogen." More than anything, I was glad that Jamire didn't like me – light and dark monsters are cool, especially if they're dragons.

"Alright, done. Vivian gets Jamire, and Galleon will be on Zerath." Vivian shot her index finger up.

"Only if her Frigate is with Galleon." She motioned towards me. I gave her a blank stare.

"…I'm not sure why, but alright." It was at that moment that I noticed her Galleon. He was transmogrified as a Full Metal Hero, white hair ruffled as if it had been in the wind. Galleon leaned against Jamire and glared at Frigate, who, of course, was already drinking.

"I don't want to fly with him. He's a gross pleb who drinks too much." Galleon's voice was gruff and husky, yet sultry at the same time somehow.

"Do not." Frigate slurred through his beer.

"You're literally talking to me right now while you're drinking." I sighed.

"Galleon, don't even try. Living with this guy made me realize that same cases are hopeless." He glared at Frigate for a while before turning to Zerath. It was around this time that all my other monsters came out, shouting and hollering about "adventures" As much as I hated them, I could never temporarily send them back to my island. I said this to Sapphire, who gave me a blank stare for so long I wondered what I said wrong.

"This is exactly why I built 16 300-speed Bernards." It was my turn to give her the blank stare.

"…But why?"

"I wanted to see how many I could six-star and rune to be 300-speed in a week. Was aiming for twenty, but I'll stick with 16." She changed the subject to helping me onto Grogen. Within ten minutes, we were off and in the air.

Riding on a Dragon in the sky is one of the most exhilarating and thrillsome experiences I've ever had; I'd honestly never forget it. Just so you can somewhat get an idea of what I'm talking about, I want you to picture all five elemental Dragons high up in the sky, three girls on three of them, a Mav on Verad and two Pirate Captains on Zerath. There are about ten or eleven Bernards behind them, a monster on each, and four of the Archangels in front of them all, Charlotte on the back of Eladriel. All that was needed was Artamiel leading the way.

Oh wait, that did actually happen.

Yeah, I kid you not. The legend himself appeared, a Racuni on his back and leading the way of our team, sword in hand. Some say that Artamiel is a myth, and others say that only the best of the best can summon him. One thing was for certain, though: I was best friends with the owner of Artamiel.


	8. Giants, Occult Girls and My Town's Fate

_AND WE'RE BACK WITH MORE._

 _I needed some inspiration, so I have the Summoner's War Cinematic Trailer and the Breaking the Barrier commercial open and playing on repeat at the same time! whAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I'M TOTALLY SANE –_

 _I've actually started an alt account on a different server, and don't you all worry, I've got goals! Some of those goals are: Get Roid (mah boi) to be one of my best monsters and also fuse Veromos before I did on my main account. If you all want to friend me on that account (and maybe give me a couple of reps to use), I'm on the Asia server, and my username, like always, is AwesomeTrinket._

 _Did you guys know that I legitimately call people out on swear words in public? evenifidosaytheminprivatebutshhhhdon'ttellanyone_

* * *

 **Summary:** Artamiel appears in a turn of events, weaknesses are discovered, and Charlotte finds an unlikely friend who turns out to be a lot like her in more than just appearance.

* * *

Vivian's jaw dropped at the appearance of Artamiel. It was all normal for me, though. I was used to seeing him around a lot – my best friend did summon him, after all. He recognized me, and I waved. Before I could even say a greeting, the shouting from the twins began.

"Wait what wait WHAT WAIT WHAT SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME BEST FRIENDS WITH AN ARTAMIEL?!" She screamed over the wind blowing in our faces.

"I always thought he was a myth, like-like-like a god or something, never in a million years would I have thought that I would see the day Artamiel came and now it's finally here and –" I cut Sapphire off.

"Now will you just calm yourself, Sapphire? You have his dark brother, I have his wind, and your twin has water and fire, why are you freaking out over the light Archangel?" We had an important mission on our hands, and I was not in the mood for it to be forgotten just because Artamiel was there. Charlotte and Eladriel seemed to be lost in thought at the sudden appearance of Artamiel. I didn't care at the moment, though.

"You and Tanuki were sent out here to clean up anomalies, too?" I shouted to him.

"Yep. I was told that I'd be fighting alongside an old friend and some new ones. Never expected to see you here!" I shrugged, probably said something wise like 'Life is unpredictable, dear Artamiel' and changed the subject to the mission on our hands.

"Alright, first up is the Giant. I'm told that there's going to be a few portals to Trial of Ascension stages and that multiple people are going to be fighting with us in Giants' Keep." Artamiel nodded. The clouds above our heads grew darker the further we flew, and soon enough, a bolt of lightning jumped from one side of the cloud to another. The thunder almost deafened us all.

"I think we're almost here!" I yelled. Galleon responded by shouting in anger.

"Oh, bloody hell!" I turned to Zerath, where I quickly saw Galleon trying to keep his distance away from Frigate without actually falling off. The latter's head was turned away from me, so it took me a second to realize the unholy noises somehow managing to rip its way out of his throat. Within a second of seeing and hearing this, his shoulders lurched and he retched once before he released a horrific cocktail of alcohol, stomach acid and whatever else Frigate managed to drunkenly consume through his mouth. I blinked once, twice, thrice, and then I myself vommed. Just kidding, but I still blinked a few times to register the fact that Frigate threw up over the side of a Zerath while we were quite the height up. Galleon was swearing like a sailor. I can't blame him; number one, he is a sailor technically and number two I'd probably do the same thing in his situation.

"Can I throw him off, Sara? Please?" Our eyes locked, and we stared deep into each other's souls. I saw a hurt, disgusted soul in Galleon, and I don't know what he saw in me, but I just hope it's a glimpse of my life with Frigate. For a second, we bonded over our disgust over Frigate, in silent understanding of each other's problems and we became better friends over it.

Either that or I just stared at him like an idiot.

All I know is that I had to tell him that no, we couldn't throw him off, because even though he's drunk 90% of the time, when he actually makes a logical decision once in a while, it was probably the main deciding factors of whether we won or not.

"This is literally the coolest thing ever!" Yeonhong whooped, pumping her fist into the air. Her and Chasun's braids were billowing out behind each other.

"Damn right it is! Ain't every day you get to fly up in the sky unless you're an archangel!" The grin on Yeonhong's face dissolved all of a sudden. I realized why – it was Lushen who said that.

"On second thought, nevermind. Lushen's next to me."

"Oh, for the love of god, that was over two months ago! Besides, you _know_ that Chasun was the one who broke up with him, not the other way around!" Yeonhong was nowhere close to forgiving Lushen. The grudge had not yet subsided, and she hated everything about him.

"What happened, Sara?" Tanuki looked up. His little staff's bell jingled as he asked; a sign of curiosity.

"Too long; didn't read: Chasun dated Lushen for a bit, broke up with him because Verdehile contacted her, he moved on to Charlotte and things happened and now Yeon hates him and Charlotte." Artamiel probably shook his head. I know Charlotte looked away, her typical shyness kicking in.

Grogen landed all of a sudden, and I came to the conclusion we had arrived at my town. To say things looked bad was an understatement. The clouds swirled around, and a lightning bolt flashed. The giant was in the distance, and a crowd of people and monsters had gathered around. Some had their electronic devices in their hand, and others were just staring and pointing in pure shock. It took a second for the archangels to land, but when they did they quickly saw the situation unfolding before their eyes.

"I don't know what to expect, so I can't say to prepare yourselves for –"

 _WHUMP._

At least, that's my best description of whatever noise rang out. The double doors in front of me (that I hadn't noticed until that minute) slammed open. A long, daunting hallway showed itself. The stones were an almost pure white, and it seemed to be collapsing in on itself. A pillar crumbled, the fragments landing on the pathway. I knew, just from looking at it, that that was the portal to the Giant, the only way we'd be able to get to him and fight him off enough to close up an anomaly.

"No time to waste! Let's go!" With that, the three of us, our monsters and a couple of other Summoners rushed in. The doors shut behind us, effectively trapping everyone until we won or died. Spider web-like cracks were forming all over the walls. A stone fell from the wall next to me and shattered into a million shards. I jumped, naturally and tightened my grip on my tablet.

Within the first five minutes upon encountering the first wave of golems and crystals, three monsters died. None of them were ours, though, and surprisingly, I was doing steady. My team had invincibility, an increase of defense, immunity, and all members were at fairly high HP. That was when the ruckus started.

"I can't revive my monsters!"

"Me neither!"

"Was there a Raki anywhere?"

"No!" I realized that once the monsters died, they wouldn't be able to be revived again, at least during the battle, I hoped.

"There's nothing we can do but be extra careful; now. We cannot revive any fallen monsters until further notice." Eladriel shouted, his calm voice carrying through the nonexistent wind and reaching everyone's ears.

"Second wave incoming!" With that, we fought. The golems were more resilient than the last wave – more times than not, they resisted Charlotte's stuns, even though she was on her best Despair runes, and it seemed like every time a monster's turn ended, they all attacked. I counted two more monsters dying by the ten-minute mark. Only half of the golems had died, and it seemed like they were all going to win against a crowd of about five people and countless monsters. The only ones who had dismounted from the dragons had been our monsters.

"Zaiross!" Sapphire shouted. "Rain of Fire!" Her arm shot out towards her enemies, hand extended out like a star. The lava that eternally boiled inside of Zaiross was released in bursts of energy. Every golem was incinerated alive, their HP having gone down enough that multiple hits from a Zaiross would have been all that it took to destroy them. It even burned through the ground beneath us, perfect circles where the mouthfuls of lava had been spat out by the fire Dragon. It was beautiful, yet horrifying at the same time.

Stage three was up next, the one with Groggo. Surprisingly, my 170 speed Frigate managed to get the first turn somehow. I checked his stats. He had Bombardment and Full Speed Ahead available.

"Frigate!" I shouted from Grogen. "Full Speed Ahead!" He hesitated for five seconds, and as I got ready to shout at him again, do you know what happened? Bombardment happened.

No one was stunned.

"Oh, come on, Frigate! We talked about this!" I snarled. Galleon really looked like he was about to murder Frigate.

"You son of a –"

"Language, Galleon!" I cut him off. "There are kids around here, yo!" The pure light from the candles glowered and was suddenly gone, right in the middle of fighting the main Groggo in front of us. All lights had been extinguished at the exact same time, leaving everyone in the dark.

"Well good job, Galleon! You managed to want to swear so badly the lights didn't want to be around you!" I was in a bad enough mood that I could be sarcastic. The darkness was quickly broken, though, by the glow of the archangels' swords. Upon looking back on this, I realize the swords totally improbable. In fact, according to all known laws of sword wielding, there is no way an archangel should be able to lift their sword. They're not built enough to get a sword the size of them off the ground. The archangel, of course, wields it anyway because archangels don't care what humans think is impossible.

Yes, I did just make a _Bee Movie_ joke.

Sue me.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the lights. As their swords all lit up in the colors respective to their elements, the golems started on us. The main Groggo went first, activating "Iron Defense" and his two minions blasted at Chloe and Charlotte. With a thump of her staff, Fanatic had been cast, giving us all invincibility for a set amount of time. Charlotte, however, had been hit during before being buffed by one of the smaller golems.

She had taken some serious damage, going from 70% HP to just under 20%. My eyes widened as I checked my two healers, Eladriel and Chloe. Both had their healing skills on cooldown, and I was still working on building Belladeon. Charlotte stumbled and her shield wore off, leaving her to the mercy of the golems. It seemed like it was the end of the line for Charlotte, until…

"Girl's Prayer!" A girl slid in front of Charlotte as a blue glow surrounded all monsters and healed them all, all harmful effects removed. She threw her teddy bear up into the air and grabbed it as it fell to the ground. Although sleepy with messy bed hair, the blue-eyed girl had determination in her eyes. Groggo charged up a ball of magic and fired at her. She took some damage, but she had obviously been built to be a tank, as her HP didn't drop that low.

"Water Guardian Angel!" A creature that seemed almost human, but it had wings rose from the ground. A swirling blue mist surrounded the three Golems and bashed into them three times. The golems crumbled away, and the sleepy little girl turned to Charlotte and extended her hand towards her to help her up as her guardian angel faded away.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte frantically nodded and grabbed onto her hand, standing up. The two of them were the exact same height.

"Name's Anavel! I'm guessing you're Charlotte?" Charlotte nodded again and Eladriel floated towards the two girls.

"Thank you for saving my sister. I am forever grateful to you." He said. Anavel shrugged.

"Hey, it's alright, you both seem like nice monsters, and besides, bro n' I do more than this every day!" Charlotte looked intrigued.

"You have a brother?" Anavel nodded.

"Yeah! He's actually my cousin, but we have the relationship of brother-and-sister." She turned to the monster crowd and waved. I saw Ariel wave back and my eyes widened. Charlotte had that "I have found my people" look on her face. We started towards the fourth stage, but the entrance collapsed in on itself. A girl I don't know groaned. Artamiel perked up.

"Do not lose hope. I know this dungeon by heart, and there is a secret entrance around here that will lead us to the giant. Follow me." With a flap of his wings, he took off to the chorus of screaming fangirls.

With a swing of his sword, one of the walls crumbled away to reveal to what looked like the entrance of a cave. The ominous opening looked like a mouth, ready to swallow us all. The swords of the archangels lit up even brighter and Artamiel led the way.

"To all monsters with wings, watch them. This cave is narrow and the rocks could tear them." Sapphire nodded and shouted at all her dragons still flying.

"Zaiross, Verad, Grogen, Jamire, to the ground." I felt the simultaneous rumbling of four dragons landing at once and the sound of their wings closing at once. Eladriel noticed a light and dark scroll tucked away somewhere. Eladriel threw the scroll towards me, telling me to catch. I did so and there was slight applause. Vivian piped up from Jamire.

"Maybe now you'll get a Mr. Steal Yo Girl!" I shrugged.

"I already have one and his name is Frigate."

"I mean Artamiel." I turned my neck in an almost 180° angle slowly and gave her a "u w0t m90" glare. In the darkness of the cave, barely illuminated by the light of the archangels' swords, coupled with a look of pure, blood-boiling hatred with no movement from my mouth, making it all the more terrifying, I could practically hear Vivian's heart thump in fear.

"Okay calm down, don't glare at me like that." I don't know how Artamiel reacted, but frankly I don't care.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Viv. Sara does her murder glares all the time. You'll get used to it eventually." Orion laughed. I turned away from the curly blonde girl as light filled the area. I blinked ferociously as my eyes were assaulted by the unstoppable burning that can only happen when you're in a dark room for a long time and someone flicks on the lights.

We had come to the heart of my town, where the golem was wreaking havoc. With a sweep of one arm, one of the previous Summoners who tried to challenge him was knocked out of the arena my town had become. All of his monsters were gone, so he was defenseless. My eyes had recovered enough that I could actually see this. I turned back to the crowed behind us, where I nodded.

"Don't let any of your monsters die!" With that, the battle against the boss began.


	9. Dare Friday

_This one was super fun to write, honestly. It's basically a combination of all the weird stuff I want my characters to do and giving them a reason why they're going to do it._

 _I wanted to start making ASD serious, so I decided to start delving into some serious issues in future chapters and make a couple of characters more than just one-dimension huge stereotypes. I actually had this problem in my writing when I was younger, and I think I've gotten better on it, wiiiith the exception of a few other characters…-aghackacough-frigate-horkblerch-ariel_

 _Expect a bit more character development chapters in the upcoming chapters, like Chloe possibly getting diagnosed with cancer or Eladriel having severe stress in school in the autumn._

 _P.S. Anyone share my headcanon that Charlotte is normally a super sweet and shy girl but has her mama-bear modes when it comes to Eladriel; e.g. there's a pushy girl that is trying to force Eladriel to date her even though he's clearly not interested and Charlotte decides to take matters into her own hands?_

 _I'm going to be putting links to the versions of A Summoner's Duty and Runaways on fanfiction . net in every chapter from now on._

* * *

 **Summary:** One boring Friday ends up becoming way more unexpected and absurd than Sara would like when Vivian announces a tradition she and her sister has and forces everyone to take part in it. Secrets are revealed and a certain feminine knight that possesses magical powers shows up on Sara's island during the middle of the day.

* * *

I was just waking up about six hours past my Orion alarm because I was feeling horrible from doing my weekly binge on Nutella when I heard Vivian's voice ring out in our house: "DARE FRIDAY!" Some mumbling in response; Yeonhong replied with "I'll go tell her!"

My room door was promptly kicked open and Yeonhong started shouting at me to get up. I didn't even roll over and away from the wall to face her when my fist flew up and knocked her on the nose. I could hear her yelp and stumble back before calling for back up. I threw the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep.

"GET UP." Orion screamed, throwing the covers entirely off my body. I hissed and curled up into a ball. The ruckus continued on for about ten minutes before I gave up and shouted I was trying to sleep. All rifts had been closed up, and as far as I could tell, no anomalies had appeared yet. I just wanted to go to sleep off my terrible feeling before getting up at 2 in the afternoon and lock myself in my room all day to work on my book; is that too much to ask?

All was silent for a second before I felt Orion whisper something to Yeonhong and roll away, the girl following him. Covers pulled back up, and I was just about to fall asleep when my girl instinct felt something. It was a bad feeling, the one I only got when someone was touching my 3DS without my permission.

Ten seconds later, I was in the living room, shouting at Orion to put it down before I went nuts on him. You could practically hear "Megalovania" from Undertale being blasted at full volume in the background. I noticed Sapphire, Vivian, Anavel and all four Archangels in the living room, along with a couple of other monsters, but I wasn't paying attention to them. Once I had reassured that my 3DS was fine, Vivian crossed one leg on top of another and began.

"It's Dare Friday!" She smiled, throwing a hat up into the air and catching it, like Anavel and her teddy bear. "Sis and I have a tradition where on the Friday of every second week, we're all subject to random dares from the other we have to complete or else we have to have this cap I made for the rest of the day." She held up a red and white baseball cap that had the words "COWARD" poorly stitched on using pieces of felt.

"It actually helps us bond closer together, so in order for us all to become the BEST OF FRIENDS IN THE WORLD –" Don't ask me why she started screaming, I have no idea. "– we'll all be subject to dares from each other. Even Sis and I aren't exempt!"

"Can I opt out of thi –" I was cut off.

"And trust me, guys." The sun moved and a shadow formed across her eyes, hiding them from us all as a cruel, almost maniacal smile curled across her face. " _I'm looking forward to see you all do our biddings._ " The sun moved again and she went back to normal, eyes glittering and smile sweet again.

"Anyway, FIRST DARE." Her head snapped towards Yeonhong. "Got any ideas, Yeon?" My eyes widened as I saw _that_ expression on her face.

"Vivian, I don't think you want to do that –" Of course, I was cut off again. No one seems to listen to me, now that I think about it.

"Galleon, Frigate, stand up please." The Full Metal Hero looked reluctant to do so, but did anyway. Yeonhong did have to repeat her command to Frigate a couple of times because he was already stupid drunk. He stood up, apparently got dizzy and nearly fell over while cussing a few times. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach; I KNEW what Yeonhong was going to do and no one would let me speak.

"Ariel, Eladriel, you might want to shield the Occult Girls' eyes for this, but Galleon, you gotta kiss Frigate." Galleon turned his head towards her with as much "what the hell man" he could muster.

"No." Vivian looked up.

"Do you want to wear the Cap of Shame?"

"I am not kissing that pleb. Give me the hat; I'd take that any day."

"Who're you calling a blep?!" Frigate snarled, downing more alcohol.

"Yeon no please not the pirates Yeon this is why we can't have nice things." I tried to save Galleon from his fate; I really did try.

"Galleoooon…" He blinked a few times and eventually gave in. He stormed over and pecked Frigate real quick on the cheek. Yeonhong was not satisfied and Frigate didn't care.

"On. The lips. And for ten seconds. And you need to look like you're actually making an effort, like you're kissing Iris or something, and not just pressing your lips against another incredibly hot Pirate Captain's." Charlotte up and left at this point. Anavel and Eladriel followed because she became best friends with Anavel and Eladriel is her older brother. Yeonhong knew that Galleon had a crush on Iris, and she was using to her advantage.

"No. That's too much. I'm putting my foot down." Just to prove his point, he thumped his foot. Vivian giggled.

"As your Summoner, I'm commanding you to raise your foot and comply." Because Galleon's a total softie, he complied. Yeonhong had a stopwatch out, and carefully waited.

I'll spare you the disgusting details, but just as it was about to end, Frigate threw up. While Galleon was kissing him. The room erupted into screams and howls of laughter while Galleon rushed out, presumably to get all traces of Frigate off of him and Chloe, being the second mother that she was, rushed into the room to take care of Frigate.

* * *

Dare Friday is honestly the worst and best experience at the same time. I say that because sometimes I have do really embarrassing stuff and at the same time I can watch the twins' monsters do embarrassing stuff. At the same time, I actually feel like I've learned more about them just because of Dare Friday.

"Okay, okay, so, one time, when Galleon was young –" Vivian started. I had just dared her to tell her the funniest memory she could remember off the top of her head.

"And stupid. Don't forget stupid." Galleon cut in.

" – and stupid, he discovered Mom's alcohol cabinet while she and her monsters were out. Now, she rarely had a glass of wine at most, so Galleon was all like 'oh, cool, I can have a drink or two and she won't notice' so, because Sis and I were, like, twelve at the time, we were just running around, being kids, when we ran into the kitchen and saw Galleon staring at the alcohol cabinet." Sapphire looked up as she realized what memory she was telling.

"Oh, that one's my favorite!"

"So, because Galleon was significantly younger at the time, he was also a lot shorter, so he couldn't reach the bottles." I eyed Galleon. He was at least 6'4" and pure muscle, so I kind of found it hard to believe.

"I don't know why he didn't get upset, but he just turned to us and was like "Can you two do that thing where human children stack up in a trench coat to look tall, only without the trench coat and get a few bottles of liquor for me?" Vivian paused at this point to giggle uncontrollably. Galleon, as always, looked like he regretted every life decision he made that led up to that moment as he stared into his lap and contemplated just making a run for it. Sapphire picked up where her sister had left off.

"I jumped onto Vivian's shoulders and got, like, three bottles of super hardcore whiskey and threw them at Galleon. Vivian was all like 'HERE YOU GO, TAKE CARE AND DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT.'" Vivian composed herself enough to continue.

"Then, twenty minutes later, Mom came home and Lisa went ballistic on us. Do you know why?" At this point, everyone was at least smiling, with the exception of Frigate and Chloe, because Chloe was trying to get him into his room to sleep the alcohol off. Some of us were giggling, and others were full-on laughing. I shook my head, asking her to go on.

"He had apparently drunk all the bottles of whiskey and got so drunk he decided it was a great idea to steal a pony and try and keep it in the kitchen, and she walked in on him trying to feed him carrots!" With that, the laughter roared. Galleon had his arms crossed and was looking away.

"That was…not a fun day." I shook my head.

"As someone who has to live with an alcoholic every day, I can sort of understand your pain." I said. As the laughter died down, I decided now would be a good time to pull up my tablet and start doing my dailies plus the new Flame Event.

"Alright, so I just need to summon one more monster in order to get my flames." I said. Everyone crowded around as I scrolled through what little scrolls I had – three Mystical Scrolls, and the Light and Dark scroll from the cave in Giants' Keep. I looked up at Charlotte, who had returned with her friends.

"Light and Dark scroll?" Everyone nodded.

Lightning flashed and for a second, I got hopeful. It was the first time I'd ever get lightning on a Light and Dark scroll; and I hoped it was something good. Four golden stars shone across my tablet, "SUMMON SUCCESSFUL!" written below these stars.

She was beautiful, pure white hair carefully brushed over one piercing blue eye, the rest a pixie cut as short, messy tufts popped up. While she had a determined gleam in her eye, her smile was kind, and her sword was gripped loosely in one hand, as if she was unwilling to fight. The stats of this gorgeous monster popped up to the right of her, where the name of this monster was proudly carved into the box, to the right of the element symbol of light:

"Magic Knight"


	10. The Soul Destroyer

_-slowly looks up from my mass publishing of all the chapters of ASD on Wattpad-_

 _ohai guys whatcha all doin are you sick of me and my spodermans yet well good news because I just finished the last one yay I decided against vuroomos after it turned out it was way beyond my abilities._

 _So yeah. I'm back to writing, the one thing in life I'm not horrible at. I'm actually working on a new five-part series for , called "A Newbie's Guide to Fusing Veromos" I've just gotten Part 1, "Prologue and Kumae" published._

 _P.S. If you're looking for A Summoner's Duty on Wattpad, while you're on the site, please do check out Era of Vie, written by YamaJoris. is gud sw fanfic._

* * *

 **Summary:** In an attempt to bond with her new Veromos and learn more about him, Sara decides that the two of them, along with Charlotte, Eladriel, Galleon and Iris, would go for a walk around her town. Things become more complicated than she wanted, however, when her Veromos "malfunctions" in the middle of a Dimensional Rift.

* * *

It was a day like any other – in fact, I would even say it was becoming a good day. I was beginning to warm up to Velajuel, as I have encountered a lot of bad Velajuels in my past before. The two of us were in the kitchen, making food and also singing "Cooking by the Book" when my new Iris came into the room.

" _Finally, it's time to make a_ – morning, Iris! – _cake!_ " I shouted, doing a spin while aggressively mixing pancake batter.

"Good morning, Sara, Velajuel!" She smiled, bowing a little. Her white hair had been tied up into a ponytail.

" _Making food is just like science, with tools that_ – Summoner Vivian and Sapphire are in the living room if you need them! – _blend and baste –_ " Velajuel chimed in. As if on cue, Vivian tumbled into the kitchen, before deciding that standing is too much energy and sat onto the ground.

"Vivian is in the house!" She shouted over our singing. Vivian and Sapphire sleeping over at our house had become a lot more common since the first anomaly we had to close up.

" _We gotta have it made, you know that_ – well good morning to you too – _I love cake, finally it's time to make a (you gotta do the cooking by the book) cake!_ " She glared at us for a second before snapping "Will you dorks stop singing? I'm currently in a very tired mood right now!" It was the end of the song, anyway, so we just did as told.

"Thank you." She looked up at Iris.

"How's your sister doing?" It took a second for Iris to realize that she was talking about Lapis.

"She's still sleeping." I shrugged.

"Figures. That's Lapis for 'ya, Iris. She can and will sleep unless woken up and then will need a pot of coffee to survive the first hour." I looked up from the pancake batter.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and wake Lapis up? The only way she'll be able to get up is if you tip the mattress and roll her onto the floor." Iris looked confused.

"I-is there any other way…?" She asked.

"Nope. Trust me, I already tried – that's the only method that I'll be able to use to wake her up ever." Iris hesitated before stepping out of the kitchen and into her sister's room. There was a creaking noise, a thumping noise and a horrific yell in that order.

"See? Told you it'll work!" I shouted as Velajuel handed me a pan. Vivian stood up as Sapphire came into the room and said her good mornings. One by one, all the other monsters woke up and gathered in the dining room, just like the day Orion found out we got accepted into the Avengers.

"It looks like a really nice day out, today – no anomalies to clean up, perfect weather, its great." I smile to myself, thinking about how my day would go as I served the pancakes. Lapis thumped into the room, blue hair loose and messy.

"Look who finally decided to get off the floor." I nonchalantly marked, ignoring the murderous shine in her eyes.

"Screw you; that floor is comfortable." I looked up.

"You know, if this house ever gets raided by the Fire Beast and we need to fight it, we're definitely going to lose because you'll sleep through it all." She turned away towards me and went for the coffee pot.

"Anyway, I've got some great news!"A few monsters looked up towards me. I went on.

"I am no longer the worst Summoner in the world, now that I've finally awakened my Veromos!" More monsters looked up, including Vivian and Sapphire. Eladriel congratulated me. I thanked him and went back to work on my tablet, sending Veromos to the real world.

"Now that I've finally got the dark Ifrit boy awakened, having had him about a week before the whole fusion phenomenon, I was thinking that maybe I could bond with our monsters some more and go out for a walk with him. Who wants to come along?" Iris and Galleon immediately volunteered. Charlotte hesitated but agreed to it, and, of course, Eladriel was going to come along because it was Charlotte.

* * *

"This was the worst idea ever." I mumbled, on the ground. The summer heat was getting to me, and I was not going to walk one more step. The heat made the air bend like a mirage, and every gasp seemed to burn my insides. The worst part about it was that I hadn't brought enough water so it felt like I was about to die from heat stroke. Galleon stared at me with what was possibly disgust.

"You were the one who suggested it." He said.

"Yeah and I regret every moment that led up to it." Veromos stopped to look at me.

"How are you guys not affected by the heat?" Charlotte responded with the same spiel about them being monsters.

"That was kind of a rhetorical question, Charlotte."

"I-I'm sorry…" I looked up at Veromos.

"Actually, Veromos."

"Yes, Master Sara?"

"Number one, drop the master, number two, carry me." Galleon snapped his head back at me.

"Wow, lazy much?"

"If I move around anymore I'll get the heat stroke and it'll kill me to death and I'd rather not be killed to death, thank you." The heat was getting to my brain, making my sentences sound a little wonky, but it was going to have to do for that moment. Charlotte smiled at the sight of the good demon wrapped in darkness and cleansing-ness of debuffs lifting me up onto his back because I was in too much pain and heat to actually walk myself.

"Why are you so LAZY?" Galleon groaned.

"Again, it's not laziness; I'm just trying not to die."

"You're not going to die from the heat!"

"Tell that to the people who died lost in the desert."

"But this isn't the desert!" I ignored him and instead turned my attention to the swirling purple tear in the fabric of reality to my right.

"Oh hi there Dimensional Rift. Please don't be a rift to Faimon Volcano." A Dimensional Rift had opened, and, of course, I had to close it up. Galleon rolled his eyes and turned away, unlocking his phone to contact Vivian and tell her just what exactly we were about to do.

It was a rift to Faimon Volcano. Just my luck; I wouldn't expect anything else. What I didn't expect, either, was for me to suddenly lose control of my Veromos halfway in. As he started acting up, I didn't know what to think. Galleon jumped out of harms' way as Veromos fired a magic blast at him. Charlotte squeaked and Eladriel pulled her towards him and landed on the ground, wrapping a protective wing around her.

"Veromos! What the blazes are you doing?!" Galleon snapped. He tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out, fear clouding his otherwise blue and emotionless eyes.

"I thought that the natural five star fusion monsters wouldn't malfunction!" I was upset about it all. I had just gotten my GB10 team up and running; with Veromos, Belladeon, Charlotte, Eladriel and Shannon, but I was going to have to go back to farming GB6 all over again if I lost Veromos. He jerked to the right and I tumbled off and onto the molten rocks. Thankfully it wasn't that painful nor were the rocks that warm, but it still hurt. I picked myself up and rushed after my team. Veromos was flying forwards, towards the fifth floor of the Dimensional Rift. The rest of us were currently in floor three.

As I got to the end of the Dimensional Rift and obliterated all the monsters, I saw a girl standing there, watching us, barely smiling. Her eyes were cold, black and soulless, her hair a similar color. She was dressed in all black, like what you'd expect, and in one hand was a stone, carved into what looked like a monster. The other hand was extended towards Veromos. One finger twitched up and then Veromos floated towards her.

"Very good, Veromos, dear." Iris lagged behind us all, so she was the last to see this girl. Her entire body just froze up, and she started shaking. The girl noticed this and smiled, before turning to Veromos. She seemed to study him, before shaking her head.

"No," she began, speaking to no one in particular; "this will not free Ath'taros or Lyrith." Her free hand lowers back down to her side and Veromos fell to the ground, unable to catch himself with his dark magic in time.

"Perhaps I will see you all again soon." She said to us, turning away and walking towards the exit of the Dimensional Rift. Eladriel watched her, before he suddenly shivered.

"It has been years since we last saw her." He mused. I turned to him.

"Wait wait wait, I have a lot of questions. Number one, why was someone waiting for us in the Dimensional Rift, number two, WHAT was she doing to Veromos and HOW, and finally, what do you mean it's been years since you last saw her?!"

"S-she's known as the Soul Destroyer…" Charlotte mumbled.

"We believe that, once in our lives, she had a hold on us, as we barely remember what she's done, but her title is forever burned in our minds." He nods.

"I remember her…" Iris whispered. The two looked up at her, surprised.

"The tournament last year, I was one of her monsters. I was forced to fight and win, or she'd punish me. I never lost, but Ran wasn't so lucky…I saw her tear her soul right out of her body and shatter it without blinking an eye." Her eyes had gone blank.

"Ran was my best friend, and I've been looking for the Soul Destroyer ever since then, and now that I've found her…" She paused and looked up at all of us, locking eyes with each and everyone before she finished her sentence.

"…it's time to get some sweet, sweet revenge."


End file.
